


Catsitting

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Silly Boys, catsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to an unexpected mess. Fluff ensues. Also some canoodling. And no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catsitting

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my beloved friend N that I'd write her a Drarry drabble, out conversation went as follows:  
> Me: "Give me anything to start me off."  
> N: "Like what?"  
> Me: "I dunno, Quidditch, Bananas, Cat litter..."  
> N: "I like all three of those!"
> 
> And thus, this drabble was born.

There's a loud bang from inside the flat and Harry stops with his hand on the door handle, suddenly alert. Panic starts building deep in his stomach as he draws out his wand, for once not weary of the muggle neighbors. He chose this flat _because_ of the muggle surrounding. It seemed safer, being able to merge into the anonymity of muggle living instead of being recognized no matter where he goes in the wizarding world. Right now, he couldn't care less if his next door neighbor, a nosy elderly woman very similar to aunt Petunia, is watching through the peep hole again. He taps the door handle with his wand to check if any curses or charms have been placed on it. The last thing he needs is for his own door handle to be portkeyed or anything. It glows a faint green and he stills himself, taking a deep breath again. He's worried, anxious to get inside, but he doesn't want to rush it. His auror training is kicking in instinctively, and he pulls his wand into battle position as he presses the handle down slowly and pushes experimentally. The door, unlocked, opens slightly and Harry is grateful that he oiled the hinges the previous week so that it doesn't make a sound.

There is some mess in the living room, pillows thrown to the floor, some papers in disarray, but it's empty. Harry slowly closes the door behind him, places his duffle bag and broomcase on the floor next to it and takes a step forward, still alert. There's another loud noise, this time of something shattering, and a very high pitched yelp, both coming from the bedroom area. Chilled to the bone with adrenalin and worry, Harry rushes towards the bedroom and throws the door open, cautious be damned. He steps inside and without blinking an eye shouts "Expelliarmus!"  There's another yelp as the person in the room swings backwards towards the wall, a wand flying in Harry's general direction.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adrenalin still pumping in his veins, Harry whirls around, wand pointing, and pauses. In front of him stands a very irritated, bristling Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you were in trouble!" Harry lowers his wand, still confused and disoriented.

"What the hell are you disarming me for, you idiot?" Draco glares at Harry for another second and then bends over to find his wand, somewhere in the vicinity of the opposite wall.

"I thought you were in trouble! The apartment looks like someone broke into it, I thought death eaters…" Harry stammers, the adrenalin still pumping in his veins and making it hard to focus on what is actually happening around him.

"You are such a hot-headed, dim-witted auror. Always barging in, wands at the ready, disarming people- Oh for fucks sake!" Draco kicks the nearby closet after his wand rolls under it, and steps aside so Harry can accio it out. Harry hands Draco his wand and leans in for a kiss, but gets Draco's cheek instead. "I'm still mad at you, Potter."

There's a short silence while Harry pouts and Draco checks his wand for damages and brushes dust bunnies off of it. Draco looks up to glance at him and Harry catches his eye, pulls a stupid face and delights with the fact that he always manages to coax a smile out of Draco. "What happened, anyway? You were screaming bloody murder."

"I do not scream." Draco huffs with self-dignity, arms crossed over his chest. "And you can have one guess why."

Harry looks around him, sighing deeply. "Again? Where is he anyway?"

Draco points to the top of the closet and Harry looks up to find a small, flat ginger face peering down at him, ears drawn back and fur puffed and irritated, hissing silently. Upon seeing Harry, the cat crawls forward and plummets straight into his arms, immediately starting to purr. "Alright there, Crookshanks?"

Draco looks at him with disdain and brushes past him to the kitchen, Harry quickly following with the cat still in his arms. "I can't believe you're nice to that thing."

Harry shrugs and drops Crookshanks down near his food bowl, watching him dig in immediately. "I'm used to him, I practically lived with him for three years, remember?"

They are silent again for a moment. Draco mumbles as he fills the kettle with water and lights the stove with his wand, and Harry occupies himself by eating a banana in three giant bites. He looks up to see Draco looking at him disapprovingly. "How long do we have to endure this creature anyway?"

"Ron and Hermione are coming back from their honeymoon next week. And don't be mean, he's alright for a cat."

"That's not a cat." He says, arms folded, leaning against the counter. "It's a half-breed; I can always recognize a kneazle when I see one."

"He's mostly cat," Harry shrugs and takes a step forwards. "Hermione thinks he's only one fourth kneazle. Besides, I thought you had a thing for half-breeds."

"You're not a half-breed, you moron. You're pure-blooded." Draco scolds, but lets Harry come closer into his personal space. Harry leans in and nuzzles Draco's cheek affectionately, taking in his scent. "Besides you know I don't care about that anymore."

"Mhm." Harry mumbles, pressing himself against Draco and placing his hands on his waist, under his light grey shirt. He starts placing light kisses on Draco's jaw.

"I don't. And this catneazle is a nightmare. There's cat litter everywhere. And ginger hair, I hate ginger hair." He turns his head to the side to give Harry better excess to his neck. "No offense."

"Don't reference the Weasleys when I'm trying to make out with you." Harry grumbles. "That is so not hot."

Draco laughs lightly and places one hand on Harry's chest, one buried in the soft hair at the back of his neck. Harry leans in to kiss him softly on the lips and Draco smiles wider, tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Harry moves closer to Draco until they're completely in each other's space, can feel Draco's body shivering against his own as they kiss. He sends his hand lower, trying to cup Draco's growing erection through his soft flannel pants, but Draco pushes him back, laughing. "You stink of sweat and broom wax. Go wash that Quidditch stench out before you try to get in my pants."

Harry withdraws reluctantly and fakes a deep sigh. He takes a step back and makes a show out of taking off his shirt. "Come wash my back?"

And he thinks they've been living together for long enough that he can detect the affection in Draco's eye roll; almost see the smile through the back of his neck as he leads the way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He glances back at Crookshanks, and then hurries after Draco, kicking off his shoes and socks, cursing when he steps in a pile of cat litter.

 


End file.
